The invention relates to a snow-ski board having at least one trimming mechanism with at least one trimming rod with its axis oriented in the longitudinal direction (L) of the snow- ski board. The trimming rod having at least one dampening element and at least one adjusting or tensioning mechanism for the trimming rod on both ends by adjustable mechanical tension wherein at least one tensioning mechanism is provided on a binding plate fastened on the snow-ski board body.
Snow-ski boards with trimming mechanisms for changing and/or adapting the characteristics, also the flexibility of the respective snow-ski board, is disclosed in the art (U.S. Pat. No. 7,360,782) and consist in the simplest case of a trimming rod provided in the snow-ski board body oriented in the longitudinal direction of the board and supported at both ends and compressed by a mechanical compressive force. By setting the compressive force, it is possible to change the characteristics of the snow-ski board by means of the trimming mechanism. Preferably the at least one trimming rod is supported axially by the use of at least one flexible damping element, preferably by the use a damping element that is both flexible and damping.
It is an object of the invention to present a snow-ski board having a simplified and extremely secure and operationally reliable design of the at least one trimming mechanism.